No me olvides
by Arli-chan
Summary: Esta vez si esta en el cielo...Una reflexion nocturna, los recuerdos del aher, tu unico amor. para YJue,GaaraxNaru como cuesta olvidar no? YAOI jaajja


hello!pues aqui les traigo mi 1er gaaraxnaru n.n con dedicacion especial para mi autora preferida de esta parejita taaan rara e inusual,que aun asi me enkanta!y aunqe ella se demore millones de años en subir los capitulos ¬O¬ me enkantan sus fics!- y decirle qe me enkanta cm escribe!espero qe lo leas!un besote gigante! JYue esto es para ti

oneshoot capitulo unico muajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaajaja(risa diablolica)

SOY MAALAAAAAAAAAAAA

fin notitas tontas,empesemos con el fic n.n' y x 1era vez me arrepiento de Matarlo..fic viejtito..tsunade sama cambio mi opinion!TT--TT snif cap 90 y algo...sorry no lo are mas enfin Y tratare de seguir pronto mis otros fics! ojala qe lo lean n.nUbesos!

La noche invade en mi habitación pero la luna se refleja en el ventanal entre abierto dejando pasar algo de luz a la abandonada habitación.

Con una copa de wisky en la mano derecha y las estrellas como única compañía, me doy cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche y como me costo aceptarlo.

A pesar de mi frialdad, debo admitir que tu recuerdo me atormenta y aunque lo desee no te puedo olvidar…

Acerco la copa a mi boca y bebo de este licor que me embriaga, mí licor preferido, el único que es capas de ayudarme a olvidar pero al mismo tiempo me hace alucinar cosas, es como una droga ,la cual no puedo dejar de probar.

Tal como lo fue con tu cuerpo y aunque me cueste aceptarlo lo sigue siendo…

Tus labios con sabor a ramen, tus ojos llenos de ternura e inocencia, todo tu ser con solo mirarte me perdía, pero no quería volver a la realidad.

Me perdí en tus ojos, tan distintos e iguales a los míos.

Sigo bebiendo tratando de olvidar pero me es imposible.

Lentamente levanto la vista de la copa y tu reflejo aparece en la ventana, con tus ropas desgarradas, tu piel pálida, y tus ropas manchadas de sangre esa imagen me parte el alma pero a pesar de todo tu sonrisa es sincera

Y es así como te vi la última vez…

Recuerdo cada palabra antes del adiós, me dijiste "no me busques por que no me encontraras, pero no me olvides por que volveré" las lagrimas corrían por tus mejillas y tus ojos cristalinos me miraban con dulzura, como olvidarte? me preguntaba una y otra vez

"nunca pensé que conocería alguien que me entendiera , que sintiera lo mismo que yo"con las mangas de mi chaqueta como único pañuelo seque tus lagrimas, te abrase con cuidado y con un susurro te despediste, saliste por la ventana y tu silueta se perdió en la oscuridad ni siquiera un beso de despediada tuve el privilegio de darte,te deje partir y hasta la fecha me arrepiento. por que no te tome la mano para no dejarte partir jamas? tenerte ahora entre mis brazos mientras dormirias en mi pecho como un niño pequeño. Aun que nunca me ubieras perdonado,fue por amor y por que se que tenias un mision que cumplir, a pesar de todo el amor que siento por ti

y aun si no se como sigo aguantando las ganas de salir a buscarte, pero todavía te espero, uzumaki naruto. solo puedo decir que eres hermoso el ángel con la sonrisa mas dulce .

las lagrimas reprimidas corren ahora libres por mis mejillas, pero esperare hasta qe vuelvas y pueda hacerte mío nuevamente

Tomar tu pequeña cintura entre mis brazos, y capturar tus deliciosos labios en una lucha interminable

La silueta en la ventana me sonríe y como si leyeras mi mente en un susurro que se llevo el viento me dices que me amas, tu silueta desaparece pero el olor a ramen me indica que estuviste junto a mí.

Mi angelito…

No se por qe todavía te espero si se que estas muerto por culpa de un desgraciado que siempre te hizo sufrir .por su culpa tu ya no estas aquí..Junto a mí

Solo por sus ansias de poder y deseos de venganza me quito lo mas importante que tenia

A ti…y a la unica persona que me hiso conocer el amor ni tu cuerpo esta hoy en mi posesion. Pero tu alma siempre sera mia ...por que eres mi angel guardian que me proteje mientras duermo,quien me acompaña siempre..el que me permite olvidar la tristesa y soledad


End file.
